Field
The invention is directed to computer games, and in particular, to computer-based platform games.
Description of the Related Art
Platform games are a popular genre in the computer gaming world. These games generally include a player navigating a game character through a predefined level to reach an end goal. The player typically may control the game character using an input device, such as a joystick-type controller. The player, through the game character, typically must navigate a plurality of obstacles, suspended platforms and physical puzzles using a set of actions such as jumping, running, and climbing. For example, the game character may interact with various elements contained within the level, including leaping on platforms, jumping on switches, striking boxes, and climbing up ropes.